Nowadays the Internet is common and the amount of network traffic is increasing. The optical fiber is gradually replacing the traditional metal wires and becomes the mainstream of the internet data transmission wire. In addition to the amount and speed of data transmission, the stability of data transmission is also very important. The fixed wire is usually stable and reliable but the connector connected to the wire may cause problems. Specifically, the connector is pluggable so it may cause instability in transmission if the connector is not properly fixed.
The objective of the disclosure is to provide an improved design capable of solving the problems mentioned above